


Backwards

by orphan_account



Series: Kingdom Hearts Aus [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ventus does thing backwards with Vanitas.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts Aus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667497
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Backwards

Ventus smiled down at Vanitas, as the latter slept peacefully on his chest.

The boy had stayed over in the Land of Departure in order to heal still from his wounds. Though Ventus felt like Aqua just wanted to mother someone and to her luck Vanitas was loving it.

While still supposedly bedridden as Aqua declared, Ventus tended to spend the nights with Vanitas to keep company. The boy was unusually bored as he wasn’t used to being inactive. So, Ventus simply shared his day with training while Vanitas simply listened.

They hardly argued as much as before which for Ventus was a good sign. He spent these days with Vanitas learning more about the boy’s powers. He and the others had recently gotten used to seeing Unversed everywhere. In fact Aqua kept a Flood with her to keep her company and Terra enjoyed playing frisbee with them. As for Ventus he liked to hug every one of them knowing Vanitas would feel the warmth.

Tonight though was particularly different. It was the same old except tonight Ventus opened up the window so Vanitas could see the stars. As he gushed about them, he eventually got quiet as he watched the stars shine in Vanitas’s beautiful red eyes. 

The gold had eventually faded to reveal Vanitas’s true color. Ventus hasn’t been able to not be mesmerized by them. With the stars shining in these rubies, he couldn't stop himself from kissing Vanitas.

Vanitas had frozen up and tensed at Ventus’s sudden action. Ventus pulled away shyly thinking he done wrong. To his luck though Vanitas merely touched his lips before leaning to Ventus and kissed him in turn. And the kissing had led to more than either expected.

Which led to Ventus's current situation with Vanitas. He gently combed his fingers through the other’s black locks. Vanitas hummed and curled into Ventus’s side even more.

The covers slipped showing the scars that decorated Vanitas’s body. They were all covered in scars but Vanitas’s were much worse. It showed all the suffering that he endured as Xehanort’s student. It caused a flare of anger to surge through Ventus, knowing he couldn't do anything. 

That he was ignorant of all the pain, Vanitas had gone through.

While Vanitas had been forced to feel the perfect life with caring people.

“What are you thinking about?”

Ventus nearly jumped when he turned to see a tiredly blinking Vanitas. Ventus merely grinned before Vanitas resettled with his arms on top of Ventus's chest. 

“N-nothing,”

Vanitas narrowed his eyes.

Ventus sighed. Figures the connection he couldn't get the hang of yet. 

“Trust me. Nothing really all that serious,”

Vanitas rolled his eyes.

“If you say so. Though careful, we’ll be having Unversed popping up if they’re too great,” Vanitas warned.

“Yeah, yeah. How you feeling?”

“Hmm, you weren’t bad,”

Ventus scoffed before rolling his eyes.

“Seriously, Vanitas. I’m happy,” he shared. Vanitas stared at him and gave a small smile in return. 

“I am...fine. Really happy too,” Vanitas admitted. 

Ventus smiled before leaning forward and kissing the other once more.

“So, will you go on a date with me?”

Vanitas stared at him with an are you serious look.

“What?”

“Going backwards are we?” Asked Vanitas with an arched brow.

Ventus flushed before gritting his teeth a bit.

“Last I checked you weren’t complaining,”

Vanitas smirked but then nestled once more into Ventus’s side.

“Sure, better not be here in the Land of Departure,” 

“Oh, I am not that boring!”

They went back and forth bickering but with matching grins. Soon enough, Vanitas tired out and fell asleep. Ventus simply watches him sleep and is at peace himself at seeing his other half well. He joins in sleeping hoping he could plan a good first date and promising one other. 

I won’t let anyone hurt you again.


End file.
